


Missing Pieces

by Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Friendship, Multi, Reunions, Unexpected Companionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Both Alex and Roi have something missing.Little do they know, it's each other.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Great inspiration from Bird_of_Scarlet's "The One Life You Can't Live."

It’s Tyler and Andrea.

Roi knows that he should be happy to see them. They’re nice people. They deserved to survive. They’ve been through  _ hell.  _ The least Roi can do is appreciate them.

And yet…

He can’t.

Everytime he sees Tyler or Andrea, his brain just screams  _ it’s not Alex it’s not Alex Alex is dead  _ oh god-

Alex, who he’s known for over a decade, his oldest friend, was  _ dead.  _

_ Could I have saved him? _

The day Roi found out was probably the hardest day of his life. He remembers sobbing on the floor for what felt like forever, questions circling in his brain. After months of searching, it was all pointless.    
_ Why didn’t I spend more time with him? I thought he’d always be there… but now he’s gone… and Roi what the heck you’re such a terrible person ahhh- _

There’s a knock at his door, yanking Roi out of his thoughts.

_ Ok, just be chill.  _ He uses his hand to wipe away a tear, and then picks up a cloth and cleans his face.

“Hello?” Roi says, opening the door.

“A letter for a Mr. Fabito?” A delivery man stands there, holding a cream-colored envelope. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Roi stammers. He quickly takes the envelope and shuts the door.

_ My friends, I’m going on an extraordinary adventure… _

 

.=+=.

 

Roi still doesn’t remember why the  _ heck  _ he went to that party.

He thinks- just maybe- it’s because he wanted to distract himself, from Alex, from everything.

But he never thought it would end like this.

Yeah, he’s got Teala, and he’s got Jc, and Colleen and everyone else, but something felt  _ missing.  _ Roi always assumed that when you died, you got to see, like,  _ other dead people.  _

Like Alex.

As Roi sits on the top of the carousel, overlooking Everlock, his mind wanders to what Alex is doing right now.  _ He died at one of Joey’s parties, right? Maybe he’s in another 70s town.  _

_ Maybe Lauren’s there too. _

That thought makes Roi smile a little, thinking about how Alex must’ve been super happy to see Lauren again.

“It’s pretty up here.”

Roi looks to his left. Teala’s sitting there.  _ I guess I was to worked up in my thoughts to notice her. _

“Yeah, it is,” he replies. 

It’s evening, right after sunset, and the stars glow like little nightlights. All the lights are out, but the shops and cafes are just as visible as if they were in daylight. It’s quiet, and that just adds to the beautiful sight. The two of them sit in quiet for a while, looking at the stars. 

Roi looks over at Teala. It’s evident she’s in deep thought as well.

“What are you thinking about?” Roi asks, scooching a little closer to her.

There’s a pause, as Teala contemplates what to say. Roi squeezes her hand. She smiles up at him, but doesn’t meet his gaze fully. It’s an interesting feeling, when you know someone is thinking something deep, but they don’t know how to tell you what it is.

“Sierra,” Teala says quietly. It’s more of a strangled cry, whether she meant it or not. Roi recognizes the name, but he doesn’t know why or how.

Teala seems to sense that Roi needs a little more explanation. “She- you know- at the first party… well, I assume,” She breaths. “Sierra was one of my best friends. I remember- my other best friend, Eva, felt so guilty when she survived without Sierra. I knew I couldn’t die, I couldn’t let Eva go through that again. And yet…”

Teala trails off. It’s obvious how the sentence is supposed to end. 

The two of them are both dead, and they both had someone who they loved, who was dead as well, who they would never see.

Roi pulls Teala into a tight hug, and he thinks he can hear a “thank you”. There’s nothing he needs to say. He hasn’t told anyone about the Alex situation, which is strange, because it’s usually someone like Jc or Safiya that keeps something to themselves. Roi guesses that maybe he doesn’t want to be seen as soft- he’s supposed to be the rock. He was there for Manny when he had his emotional breakdown after being shot by Nikita, Manny’s best friend. Roi was there for Colleen when she had to confront her death and that her friends betrayed her. Roi was there for Teala when she cried about feeling unloved in her last moments.

_ Teala. _

When thinking about her problems, his own seem miniscule. Roi had a whole year with Alex then Teala had with Sierra.

But does death have a deadline?

Does it matter when someone dies? Does that affect the sadness of the death? Does living longer mean a less sad death?

Or does it make it worse?

Roi’s mind swarmed with questions, but as Teala rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them gazing at the night sky, he felt at peace.

 

.=+=.

 

Alex knows he should be happy.

He is, for the most part. He’s got Lauren. DeStorm isn’t the greatest, but Alex has formed a friendship with Gabbie, which he never thought would happen. Alex forgave her for targeting his girlfriend, and Lauren forgave her too. Alex doesn’t talk to Jesse that much, but Liza and Tana seem nice. The 1920s crew seem ok too, though Lele is a little crazy. Lauren has formed a friendship with Andrea and Sierra.

Everything here is good. No, great.

And yet, it feels like there’s something missing - like Alex is a puzzle with all except one piece. 

And he can’t figure out what it is.

Alex has been pondering one this thought since he got here.

_ How long has it been? A year? _

He didn’t know. There were no calendars, because, heck  _ it’s the afterlife,  _ there’s no calendars in heaven!   
Well, was it heaven?   
It certainly wasn’t hell. But  _ heaven  _ might be a little far.

As Alex sits by the window in his bedroom, gazing at the night sky, his thoughts wander to Tyler.  _ He made it out alive, right? With Andrea and Joey? _

_ At least he got to see his family again. _

The thought makes Alex smile a little.Tyler had been his best friend since as long as he could remember (Tyler had once joked that they were brothers and their parents were in a “group love affair”). 

Lauren sleeps soundly next to Alex. He looks over at her, her skin faintly glowing in the dim moonlight. Alex remembers the heartbreak he felt when she died, how alone and broken he felt. But she’s here now.  _ And I’m never letting her go again. _

Alex smiles and kisses her forehead. Maybe unconsciously, Lauren’s lips curve up in a small smile as well. 

Alex looks back at the window, a single stroke of moonlight illuminating a picture of him, Lauren, and Gabbie, taken on a camera they found on the driveway. It was a mystery how the camera got there. It had looked like something out of the 1970s, but that’s impossible, since they’re in the Victorian Era.

_ Knock knock. _

Alex looks back at the doorway, and Gabbie stands there in a purple nightgown.

“Hi, Gabbie,” Alex says quietly. It’s almost a whisper, but the hallway is dead silent without it, so Gabbie can hear it just fine. “You can come in.”

She quietly walks to the bed, feet  _ tap tap tapping _ on the wooden floor. It’s quiet for a moment as the two of them sit on the bed, careful not to wake up Lauren. Gabbie hugs her knees, and doesn’t bother asking if she can use a spare blanket. She wraps it around herself, but Alex doesn’t mind.

“Why did you come here?” Alex asks after a while.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Gabbie whispers. There’s a period of silence, as she clearly has something she’s not letting on to. “Do you ever feel like something is… missing?”

Alex couldn’t have phrased it better. “All the time,” he says quietly. “What do you think it is?”

Gabbie pauses, looking out at the stars. “I don’t really know. Just… what if more YouTubers died?”

It’s a question that’s crossed Alex’s mind many times, but he always brushed it away, because… well, he doesn’t know why. Maybe he just couldn’t bring himself to accept that more people might have died.

“Who were your friend when you were alive?” Alex breaks the silence. It’s a simple question, but he just wants to get away from death.

“Colleen, David, Zane, Lilly…” Gabbie lists a couple YouTubers, most of them from the vlog squad, Alex presumes. “Liza, Tana…” Her voice breaks on their names. Alex’s brain clicks that she had to watch  _ both  _ their deaths, just like he did. It’s a humbling feeling, really. “What about you?”

“Fousey, D-Trix, Tyler…” Alex’s voice cracks on the last name. He can’t help it. Not knowing whether his best friend was dead or alive was agonizing. “Roi.”

_ Oh god, I hope they don’t die. _

Alex and Gabbie sit and talk for a long while, and their topics drift anywhere from that party to what videos they were planning to do before they died.

“Well, Alex, I better get some sleep. It’s like 2 am,” Gabbie stands up, about to leave.

“Wait!” Alex grabs her hand. She looks back at him. “Thanks for coming to talk to me,” he says quietly.

Gabbie smiles. “No problem.”

Her feet  _ tap tap tapping  _ as she walks to the doorway and closes the door. Alex lays down on the mattress and kisses Lauren’s forehead.

“Goodnight, my little chicken nugget,” he whispers, and soon falls into a deep slumber.

 

.=+=.

 

Roi is apprehensive.

Sure, usually he’s the Daredevil, but stepping through an inter-dimensional portal seems kinda dicey. Mortimer and Calliope and everyone else are already on the other side. 

_ I can do this. _

Roi knows he can, but he would feel a lot safer if he was next to someone else.

_ Teala. _

Roi takes her hand.

Teala looks up at him. “Roi, what are you-”

She’s interrupted by her own scream as Roi runs into the portal, taking her with him. 

He expects a blinding light, or a searing pain, or something of that sort, but as Roi opens his eyes, he’s surprised to find himself on the driveway of a mansion, something out of the 1920s. Teala stands next to him.

“I swear to god, Roi,” She grits her teeth. “Never do that ever again.”   
Despite himself, Roi lets out a laugh. Teala playfully punches his arm.

“Oh shit, what’s Joey done now?”

Roi looks ahead. A man in a leather jacket stands in front, with what looks like about fourteen people behind him.

_ Is that- is that Shane Dawson? _

Roi remembers the pandamonium when everyone realized Shane was gone. He was known as the king of YouTube, and without his presence, a part of the platform crumbled.

Fourteen people behind him. Roi could make out Gabbie Hanna, Liza Koshy, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Jesse Wellens, and some others.

Roi can also spot a girl in a yellow ball gown, who almost looks like- like Lauren.

_ If Lauren’s here, where’s- _

“Alex?” Roi says quietly. Gabbie steps aside to reveal Alex Wassabi. Roi’s breath is drawn out of his lips.

“Roi!” Alex beams, and nearly tackles him to the ground. A part of Roi doesn’t believe it, that the person he’s wanted to see so bad was here, actually here, and this wasn’t a dream, but as Alex hugged him tight, Roi knows that it was more real than anything he’s ever felt before.

In the corner of his eye, Roi can spot Teala happily hugging who he presumes to be Sierra, a girl in a white dress and tiara. He can also see Colleen grasping Gabbie like she’s never going to let go. 

 

.=+=.

 

Alex finally has figured out the missing piece of the puzzle.

So many nights, wide awake, wondering why he couldn’t just be happy, he finally figured it out.

_ Roi. _

Roi’s the missing piece, the thing that finally completes Alex. The two of them hadn’t talked too much since Roi left Wassabi Productions, but here, they could talk for hours. 

And though Roi has caused a fair amount of trouble (ex. Tons of prank wars and “vine squad” vs. “early dead squad” rap battles), Alex can’t be happier that he’s here.

Forever.

 


End file.
